


Devozione

by Alex K Morland (kanako91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Married Couple, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/Alex%20K%20Morland
Summary: Partecipa alla dodicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:Ninfa dei boschi / Re delle fate (femdom)





	Devozione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feanoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/gifts).



«So che sei lì».

Non ha bisogno di voltarsi per sapere che lui è rimasto nascosto dietro l’arcata di alberi pietrificati all’ingresso della sala da bagno. Non è quello il segnale che aspetta.

Lei si volta, con uno sciabordio di acqua termale, e punta lo sguardo sulla porta.

«Vieni fuori» gli dice, con tono suadente.

Ed eccolo, il Re delle Fate appare sulla soglia, il mento alzato, come se non avesse fatto nulla di male.

Sempre quella spocchia, le fate. Come se tutto fosse loro dovuto e nessuno potesse pretendere lo scotto delle loro azioni.

È così bravo a rivolgergliela contro.

«Credevi di potermi restare a guardare impunito, mentre facevo il bagno, solo perché mi ritieni un’umile ninfa dei boschi?»

«Sono il Re delle Fate» dice lui, guardandola dall’alto della sua ragguardevole statura. «Certi diritti mi spettano per nascita».

Lei attraversa la vasca, verso il bordo dove lui si è fermato.

«Guardare, ma non sposare, caro mio» gli dice. «Regola che non hai rispettato».

Alla sua smorfia, lei ghigna e si issa fuori dalla vasca, l’acqua che le scorre lungo il corpo, i capelli che si appiccicano alla schiena. Non le sfugge il modo in cui la guarda, prendendo nota di ogni curva e incavo. I suoi capezzoli sono ritti sotto quelle attenzioni e sa che lui non si è perso quel dettaglio.

«E pensare che mortali hanno perso la vita per aver visto una ninfa fare il bagno».

Si raddrizza davanti a lui e porta le mani sui fianchi. Ma lui ha gli occhi puntati sui suoi seni, come se non ne avesse mai visti prima. Come se non avesse mai visto i suoi, prima d’ora.

«Ma io non sono un mortale».

«A maggior ragione, ti sembra questo un atteggiamento da Re delle Fate?»

Lei inarca un sopracciglio e lui solleva solo un attimo lo sguardo per farci caso.

«Ti sei fatto trascinare dai tuoi lombi e guarda come sei caduto in basso» continua lei, passandosi le dita lungo la curvatura inferiore dei seni.

Quelle parole le fanno guadagnare la sua attenzione. Sa quanto gli fanno male, glielo conferma l’incupirsi dei suoi occhi, il vacillare della sua posa sicura.

Sa anche che lui se l’aspettava, dopotutto non tornavano sempre su quelle parole?

Ma vedere l’effetto che gli fanno quando è lei a pronunciarle non fa male come quando sono altri a farlo. Lo sanno entrambi. È il senso di tutto questo.

«Se non ti comporti come un re, non aspettarti che ti tratti come tale.

«Portami un telo».

Lui si morde il labbro inferiore, giusto il necessario per sembrare esitante.

Poi si volta e raggiunge la panca di pietra su cui sono piegati vari teli di lino, ne prende uno e torna da lei, senza perdere del tutto l’aria spocchiosa con cui l’ha avvicinata.

È quell’aria che guida le sue parole quando lui le avvolge il telo intorno alle spalle.

«Non fingere di non volermi toccare, conoscono tutti le tue voglie più basse» gli dice. «Dovresti essermi grato per la mia gentilezza, visto che ti permetto di indugiarci».

«Sei più che gentile, mia signora» dice lui. «Magnanima oserei dire».

Lei gli prende il mento e si solleva sulla punta dei piedi per avvicinare la bocca alla sua. Lo sente irrigidirsi sotto la mano con cui si aggrappa alla sua spalla.

«Non lasciarti distrarre e assicurati di asciugarmi per bene». Lo libera e torna con i talloni per terra. «Mi sento bagnata sotto le braccia. Sai cosa fare».

Con un cenno del capo, lui le avvolge le braccia con i lembi di telo che pendono oltre le sue spalle, lo sguardo intento sul lavoro che sta svolgendo. O almeno così vorrebbe farle credere. Perché il formicolio sottopelle intorno ai capezzoli le dice tutt’altro.

«Ti piace quello che vedi?» gli mormora.

Le mani esitano sulle sue braccia. «Molto».

«Hai gusti molto rozzi, per il Re delle Fate. Ci sono donne della tua stirpe che possono offrirti la stessa vista, ma senza l’umiliazione di legarsi per l’eternità con qualcuno di inferiore».

«Sono debole. Come puoi aspettarti qualcosa di meglio da me?»

Lei sogghigna.

«Come potrei, quando hai la stoffa del servitore» gli dice. «Hai solo bisogno di più addestramento.

«Se ci fai caso ho la schiena coperta dal telo, ma davanti sento ancora colare l’acqua. È freddo e sgradevole».

Gli si mozza il fiato e le lancia un’occhiata esitante, a cui lei risponde col sorriso più rassicurante che conosca.

…Peccato che lei non sia proprio in grado di essere rassicurante.

«Provvedi».

Lui fa scivolare il telo intorno a lei per liberarlo e tenerlo intorno alle mani mentre tampona il suo petto e scende fino ai seni. Li copre con le mani, con un ansito, e li accarezza come se fossero preziosi, fragili, e un movimento incontrollato potesse frantumarli.

Non va bene. Non è ciò di cui lui ha bisogno.

Lei si muove un briciolo più avanti e spinge il petto infuori, gli occhi sul suo viso chino in avanti per nasconderle quel che gli si agita dentro. Ma è uno sforzo vano. Lei riesce a leggere i piccoli segni sul suo volto, lo conosce _troppo_ bene, da sapere – senza doverlo toccare e senza abbassare lo sguardo – che sotto i pantaloni è già eretto.

«Asciuga bene» gli dice. «Anche le punte».

Lui inspira e apre le dita sui suoi seni mentre fa scivolare le mani su e giù, con la delicatezza di ali di farfalla. Prende i capezzoli tra indice e medio ed a un suo cenno del capo stringe le dita e tira.

Un formicolio si diffonde lungo il suo corpo e lei lo premia con un sospiro.

Così incoraggiato, lui tampona con cura la curva sotto i seni e le lancia un’occhiata indagatrice.

«Ti senti asciutta, mia signora?»

Oh, tutt’altro. «I capelli sono ancora bagnati. Vedi di rimediare».

Con quelle parole, lei si gira badando a strofinare – così, per caso – il più possibile contro il suo corpo, la testa più lenta a seguire il movimento, determinata a bersi ogni cambiamento sul sui viso. Lui trattiene il fiato e rimane immobile, le guance di una sfumatura più rossa di prima.

Lei solleva la testa, in attesa che lui le avvolga il telo intorno ai capelli. Quando lui lo fa, le massaggia con gentilezza le ciocche umide, il fiato così corto che per le sue orecchie è un urlo in una sala vuota. Quante volte le ha detto che gli abiti più belli non sono ornamento all’altezza dei suoi capelli? Quante volte lei stessa ha usato quei capelli per tormentarlo?

Spera che lui stia ricordando quei momenti. Spera che l’effetto di quei ricordi sia insopportabile.

Il telo fa la sua discesa lungo la schiena, fino al sedere dove la sfiorano le punte dei capelli. Quale momento migliore per verificare l’efficacia delle sue provocazioni?

Lei si porta le mani dietro il collo e raccoglie i capelli per gettarli oltre la spalla, lontano dalla sua presa. Così ricurva in avanti procede a pettinarli con le dita e con il fondoschiena che lo sfiora attraverso i pantaloni.

Sempre per caso, ovvio.

Lui impreca a mezza voce.

Con un sorrisetto, lei procede a pettinarsi, guidata dal suo respiro affaticato, mentre ciondola i fianchi al ritmo dei movimenti delle dita lungo i capelli.

Quando ha finito, sente l’eccitazione insoddisfatta di lui palpitare intorno a loro.

«Oh, ma sei così teso» gli dice, raddrizzandosi, e lancia uno sguardo sprezzante oltre la spalla. «Non ti vergogni?»

Lui china la testa, per sfuggire al suo sguardo, e lei ruota su se stessa per averlo di fronte.

«Rimangono solo le gambe da asciugare».

A quelle parole lui la guarda da sotto le ciglia dorate, un guizzo di orgoglio ferito nelle iridi chiare. Ma fa quel che deve: piega un ginocchio sul pavimento e solleva il viso verso l’alto.

Il Re delle Fate come un supplicante, un suddito, un devoto davanti a lei.

Sì, un devoto, soprattutto.

«Questa è la posizione che ti si addice» gli dice e posa un piede sulla coscia offerta come uno sgabello.

Senza fiatare, lui le passa il telo lungo la gamba, intorno al piede così piccolo e sottile tra le sue mani, su per il polpaccio, dietro il ginocchio e lungo la coscia. Si ferma all’attaccatura col bacino, con un sospiro, e lei gli porge l’altra gamba per affidarla alle stesse cure.

«Manca solo una parte, che sembra proprio essersi bagnata mentre tu asciugavi il resto» gli dice, guardandolo da sotto le palpebre abbassate. «Non puoi usare il telo, ma solo qualcosa di molto delicato».

Lui inspira a fondo e si umetta le labbra, con un guizzo della lingua.

«E cosa, mia signora?»

Gli prende il mento tra pollice e indice e gli solleva il viso verso di lei. «La tua lingua di miele, sciocchino».

Lui deglutisce, respirando a labbra schiuse, lo sguardo incatenato al suo. Incredulo e smarrito di fronte a ciò che lo aspetta. Ogni segnale del suo corpo le dice che quel compito gli farà superare l’ultima soglia.

È proprio per quello che lo aspetta con impazienza.

Gli lascia il mento e gli sfila il telo dalle mani, per metterselo intorno al collo. Nel sistemare i due lembi che le ricadono lungo il corpo, sfiora i capezzoli eretti e pieni di aspettativa per il prossimo passo.

«Cosa ti fa esitare?»

Lui emette un rantolo e dice, in un soffio: «Mi sto preparando».

Lei fa scivolare il piede che tiene sulla sua coscia verso il cavallo dei pantaloni. Sfiora la stoffa con le dita e, senza perdersi un solo guizzo dei muscoli del suo viso, traccia la forma che scorge al di sotto.

«Vuoi che ti punisca?» Preme la pianta del piede contro l’erezione e la trova solida, bollente. «Posso farti sentire peggio di così, sai?»

Gli strappa un verso. Non è nemmeno più in grado di parlare.

Ma quel verso sembra una decisione presa. Perché si passa di nuovo la lingua sulle labbra, le prende i fianchi tra le mani e si sporge verso di lei, piegando la testa indietro per inoltrarsi nello spazio tra le sue gambe.

Il respiro che la accarezza ha il solo effetto di bagnarla ancora di più.

Poi eccola. La lenta e devastante carezza della lingua, che le risale i petali fino alla piccola gemma di sensazioni che custodiscono.

Lei inspira a fondo e gli affonda una mano tra i capelli alla base della nuca per incoraggiarlo a continuare. E lui lo fa. Con perizia traccia la lunghezza di un petalo, fino all’incontro con l’altro e prosegue dall’altra parte, intorno all’ingresso ma senza ancora permettersi di entrare.

Torna alla gemma pulsante e vi preme sopra la lingua di piatto, come se stesse tentando davvero di asciugare quel che sta solo contribuendo a bagnare. Guidata dalle sensazioni che le provoca, lei muove il bacino verso di lui, contro il suo tocco, finché lui non scappa più giù, verso quell’ingresso che aveva ignorato prima.

Il calore formicola dall’inguine in su, lungo tutto il corpo, anticipandole quel che sta per arrivare.

Le manca il respiro.

Lui le traccia le pareti con la punta della lingua e lei si morde il labbro inferiore per trattenere il gemito che lui non merita ancora. Gli stringe le dita tra i capelli e segue la sua testa mentre, con un grugnito, lui risale verso il centro di tutto il fuoco che minaccia di divampare in incendio.

E lì, con lievi tocchi e chiudendo le labbra intorno a lei per succhiare, lui la vezzeggia come se non esistesse altro al mondo, come se non stesse soffrendo per l’eccitazione bruciante tra le sue gambe. La lambisce con lentezza e la pressione giusta, e basta quello a farle gettare la testa indietro, premendo quella di lui contro di sé. Dalla schiena e lungo tutto il corpo risale calore liquido che la farebbe crollare a terra, se lui non le tenesse le mani serrate sui fianchi.

Solo in quel momento si abbandona ai versi che aveva trattenuto. E li libera perché sa quale effetto avranno su di lui. Quella consapevolezza aumenta il piacere che sta provando.

Infatti lo sente tremare contro di lei, i suoi ansiti contro la pelle mentre preme la bocca aperta su di lei.

È il finale che hanno immaginato ed è glorioso.

Ancora col fiato corto e la pelle formicolante, lei abbassa la gamba dalla coscia di lui e gli si inginocchia davanti, affondando entrambe le mani nei suoi capelli.

Lo guarda negli occhi, due stelle che brillano per il piacere e l’eccitazione.

«Non è la mia lingua a essere di miele» le dice, con un sorriso sghembo, il volto tirato. «Tu lo sei, amore mio».

Le sembra ubriaco, delirante, per l’effetto della scena che hanno appena vissuto.

Gli preme la fronte contro la sua e chiede: «Ti fa tanto male?»

Ma non gli lascia il tempo di fiatare: preme le labbra contro le sue, ancora bagnate dei suoi umori, e lo attira sopra di sé sul pavimento della sala da bagno.

È stato bravo.

È ora del suo premio.

**Author's Note:**

> Questo prompt aveva tutte le carte in regola per attirarmi come una falena alla fiamma :°D  
> La storia è betata più delle altre che ho postato per il fest ma non quanto il solito. Un grazie enorme a Chià e Mel per il supporto e i commenti a caldo, freddo e tiepido ♥  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima!  
> AKM


End file.
